Artful Obedience
by Nykteus-Moon
Summary: Follows on from the Arbitro ending in the Togainu no Chi game. Akira is now a cute little puppy, but why does he keep having strange feelings like something isn't right? (04/10/2014)
1. Chapter 1

So this is based off of the Arbitro end where Akira becomes a puppy! It's just a (not really) quick little test piece as I want to try out this style of changing character view points.

I don't own any of the characters and all that, but please do enjoy~

* * *

**~Artful Obedience~**

He should not have eaten the bread.

What had possessed him to do that; it was so unlike him. Akira's brain fuzzed on the edge of consciousness berating his lack of wariness over and over again. What interrupted these thoughts was the unexpected smell of candles burning. Candles... Was he in the church with Motomi? Eyes fluttering open, Akira gathered in his surroundings. Candleholders strapped to the wall were the source of the smell that brought him back into reality. The room that surrounded him was old brick walled with strange wooden equipment that the teen could only guess at the use for. His body automatically tried to move as he looked around, but for some reason his body did not approach the table as he had told it too. Akira heard a clink and looked up. Large steel shackles around his wrists bore his arms above his head and as he tried to move his feet around he heard another heavier clink; there must be similar shackles restraining his feet too.

A soft, sardonic chuckle slipped from the lips of an unknown presence behind Akira. Akira knew who the owner of the laugh was before he appeared in view to the right of Akira. _Arbitro_. No, this most definitely was not the church and that was most definitely not Motomi. The bread. The basement. Oh, how it all came rushing back painfully triggering a short inhale of air to come from Akira.

"It's rather splendid, isn't it?" The rhetorical question slid from the blond's lips as his snake-like eyes darted around the room. "I styled it myself after a Victorian torture room." The man's eyes landed on Akira as he said the next part, "All of the items in here were handpicked for training purposes."

Arbitro slowly approached Akira, who, even though he knew he could not do anything about it, still tried to struggle away from him. It was only when the blond's fingers trailed across his bare stomach that Akira noticed his shirt had been torn to rags and now only covered his shoulders. Akira flinched ever so slightly as the man placed his palm against the teen's chest. "Don't touch me!" Akira wriggled against the restraints of his shackles, which caused his captor to let out a short pleasure tinged sigh. "This truly is my favourite part..." Arbitro sauntered over to the wooden table at the side of the room and delved into one of the drawers. "I wish to savour you for as long as possible, my dear." Once again, he was at Akira's side and suddenly clamped down on the teen's jaw, forcing it open with a surprisingly strong grip. A small pill fell from Arbitro's hand into Akira's mouth and before he could do anything about it, Arbitro's tongue dove straight into his mouth and pushed the pill to the back of Akira's throat. Without any way to stop him, the teen unwillingly had to swallow to stop himself from suffocating.

"This will help you feel a tad better..." Arbitro's voice laced with anticipation as he took a step back and admired the teen as the pill took effect. No matter how hard he tried coughing Akira could not get himself to throw up and ended up spluttering saliva over his chin in desperation. Glaring at his captor, Akira felt an odd sensation start growing inside his body. It was like there was an itch under his skin, one that tingled with an insurmountable pang for attention. The chains binding his arms above his head rattled as Akira tried to rid his body of the pining feeling that began taking over every sense in his body. Without meaning to, the teen let out a small groan and shut his eyes tight trying to force himself not to show any signs of his growing weakness. What caused his eyes to snap back open and gasp was the feeling of a sharp cold object pressed against the bare skin on his stomach. Oddly enough, the touch of the knife Arbitro ghosted over his skin had Akira's body aching for more contact. His breath caught behind clenched teeth as he begged his body to stop responding so out of character. Arbitro's hand caught his jaw once again and held it still as the man began licking up the saliva that had gathered on his chin. _Disgusting_. Or so he had thought, but his body had responded far differently than he had expected. A confused and tangled moan slipped from Akira's lips as he tried to pull away from Arbitro.

Akira felt his captor's face warp into a smile as the man pressed his lips into the indent of the teen's neck and shoulder. "D-don't…! Let me... Go...!" The words did not even sound real anymore as he struggled against his restraints. The next sensation Akira felt sent a massive shockwave through the his body before the feeling reverberated into small shivers left behind in the wake of the blade that had sunk into his skin leaving a diagonal scar across his abdomen. Akira felt like he was going to be sick from the dizzying pleasure he felt as a replacement for the expected pain. He could feel the heat of his own blood trickling down from the open wound as though it were trying to sooth him. Every part of the teen felt like it needed to be ripped open now; ripped open and devoured. With his head a mess, Akira was not sure whether the absurd whimpers and moans were coming from him or his captor. However, a dark part inside of him knew it was the former.

.-*-_-*-.

Arbitro used the knife to create more scars over the teen's pale skin enjoying the striking contrast between blood and skin. What excited him even more was the small sparkle of rebellion in the teen's eyes that clung onto sanity as droves of pleasure whipped through the boy's body. This was what had attracted him to Akira in the first place. Arbitro had planned it all out in his head before he had even invited Akira to dinner. Breaking something to the point of no return, Akira would become his greatest feat yet. The eyes were beautiful, skin like silk, voice so tempting; the body was already a masterpiece and Arbitro just had to tame it.

.-*-_-*-.

The room was deep red, pink and white; rather imposing colours to say the least. White carpet and furniture, red walls and pink lining on almost everything. A giant ceiling to floor mirror adorned the wall next to a walk in wardrobe with a single bright light casting a circle on the floor in front of it. All other lights were pale, casting dull shadows over the rest of the room. On the four-poster bed in the centre of the back wall, surrounded in pink and red cushions, lay a slender boy. His silver hair covered his eyes as he lay asleep curled into a foetal position. Around his neck, the teen had a black leather collar that had a ribbon that weaved under-over around it tied into a bow at the front. The bow held in place a silver circular tag with writing engraved on it. Similar leather cuffs embellished his wrists; however, these had links that could be used to attach a chain had Arbitro wanted to.

Arbitro stood looking over his latest addition to the group he called a family and smiled. It had taken 12 days to break this boy fully; the longest any taming session had taken before and Arbitro had relished in every second of it. Aside from taking breaks for eating, sleeping and the occasional toilet requirement, Arbitro had not left his pet alone. Akira had fought to hold onto his sense of self for as long as he could but this only made the end result all the more glorious. Arbitro sat on the edge of the bed and stroked his pet's cheek with the backs of his fingers. "Akira..." The teen's name rolled off his tongue lovingly.

The bed creaked a little as Akira turned to look at him. A smile soon lit up the boy's face as he blinked away the sleep in his eye. Even though Arbitro loved his pet's voice, he had taken the measure to use a paralytic, which only allowed the teen to make simple sounds. Akira let out a pleased whimper as the boy sat up and rubbed his forehead against him. "I think it's time we bathe you so you can meet the rest of your family for dinner." Arbitro's eyes caressed the shadows the lighting cast over Akira's naked frame. The last couple of days after having successfully broken the boy, Arbitro had spent them holding the boy. Akira had white marks that had since dried up spotted over several parts of his body and although Arbitro saw them as beautiful, the boy needed a bath regardless.

.-*-_-*-.

Akira sat a little off to the side of where Arbitro stood dipping his hand into the now filling bathtub. Akira could not remember anything before his master had kindly taken him in. Arbitro meant the world to him and more, every touch was bliss when it came from his master. This man supplied him with a warm place to sleep, delicious food and bone tingling pleasure that sent him into ecstasy each time. The water stopped running and Akira looked up at his master as the blond walked towards him. Arbitro bent over and unclipped his collar before setting it on the sink top beside them.

"Come here, my dear." His master's voice was coaxing and Akira took his outstretched hand and used it to balance as Akira stood up on two legs. It was not that he could not use his legs, but more so that he preferred crawling. With the man's help, Akira managed to jumble himself into the tub. His master had told him that no matter what, Akira should never take off the cuffs on his wrists and so they felt a little strange as they became submerged in the water. Arbitro took a kind of cup-like object from the side of the bathtub, rolled up his sleeves and filled it with water before dumping the contents over Akira's head. A small whimper escaped from Akira before another cup load was dumped over his head. With now thoroughly damp hair, Akira shook his head from side to side soaking his master in the process. "A-Akira!"

He had not meant to get his master wet and so whined apologetically that made Arbitro chuckle a little and murmur something before kissing the top of his head. The blond took a sponge and after soaking it began scrubbing at Akira's body. The sensation tickled slightly and Akira batted at the sponge as it slipped over his body. Arbitro pushed at his back enough to make him bend slightly forward and so the sponge started rubbing over his back too. Seemingly pleased with the progress, his master let out a decisive breath and let the sponge fall into the water in front of him.

Arbitro squeezed some strange smelling liquid into the palm of his hand and before Akira could get a taste of the liquid, Arbitro had started rubbing it into his hair. The smell radiated down from the top of his head and Akira tried to lick at Arbitro's hands before his master snapped out firmly meaning Akira had to stay still. Not wanting to upset his master any further, Akira obediently kept his head still and instead focused on the sponge bobbing in the water.

.-*-_-*-.

Arbitro could not stand the sight of the Punishers when they came home after a patrol of the city. No matter what, the two would always come back caked in blood and dirt of some kind. His poor Kau often managed to become dirtied or scarred in some shape or form when he allowed the boy to accompany them out too. He just hoped that today of all day's they would have paid attention to his constant pestering and cleaned up. He did not want Akira to see the rest of his family all dirty.

As the blond's thoughts wandered, he noticed that Akira sat purring with a cute look on his face which made Arbitro smile before using the cup to wash out the shampoo. Akira visibly did not like the fact that water was dripping over his face again but kept still anyway. "Come on then," Arbitro said as he finished ridding the boy's silvery hair of soap, "let's get you dried and dressed." Holding a hand out for the teen to balance on as he got out of the bath, Arbitro marvelled once again at his pet's perfect structure. _Oh, what a masterpiece he had become._

.-*-_-*-.

His master towelled off all the excess water that clung to his body as he held onto the man's shoulders for support. Taking a smaller towel now, the blond stood and began rubbing dry Akira's hair. This part was rough and Akira fought to get away but a stern yap from his master froze him in place once again. It was one thing to play but when the man was serious, only bad things would happen if Akira disobeyed. Without a word, Arbitro threw the towels to the side and picked up his collar. After clipping it back into place, his master took his hand and led him into the bedroom. He felt very exposed walking on only two legs and so stuck close behind as the man walked over to the wardrobe.

.-*-_-*-.

Arbitro had taken it upon himself to design and make most of both his pets' clothing and had managed to create quite the collection for Akira already. A small smile formed across the man's lips as he recalled the amazed look in Akira's eyes as the teen had watched him making an outfit the other day. It was going be the first time the rest of the family would see Akira's transformation, so it would be essential for him to be wearing something that would impress. In the end, Arbitro picked out a dark orange sleeveless turtleneck crop top and dark grey baggy jeans with chains decorating them. He thought it would be rather touching for the teen to be wearing clothes somewhat similar to the time he first arrived.

Taking the clothes out of the wardrobe, Arbitro stood in front of the mirror and beckoned his pet towards him. Akira stood unquestioningly in front of him facing the mirror. From behind, the man tenderly embraced the teen with one hand, making sure not to crumple the clothes draped over his other arm and kissed the boy's shoulder. "These will suit you nicely, my dear."

.-*-_-*-.

Akira let out an appreciative noise and pressed his head against his master's. This would be the first time he had worn anything ever since the man had taken him in. He liked the fact that the blond seemed excited and eagerly stepped into the held out legs of the jeans. It was a little awkward the way his master stood behind him the whole time as the teen had nothing to balance on but somehow they managed and the thick belt buckle clinked as Arbitro attached it. After Akira struggled his way into the skin-tight top, Arbitro held him by his shoulders and asked, "What do you think, it suits you well, doesn't it?" Akira knew he should just agree whether he thought so or not. Not that it mattered what he wore, he cared little for things like that but since the clothing pleased his master, it pleased him too.

After Arbitro had picked out a new suit and feather boa for himself, the two left the room hand in hand. Akira had been forbidden to leave the room for the past few days, not that he had had the energy to leave anyway, but the boy was a little tentative as they walked along the large hallway. The statues aligning the alcoves along the walls on either side flashed a strange memory in the back of the teen's mind. A disgusted feeling crept through the boy as he glanced up at one but he soon discarded the thought and focused on the door being held open by a masked man in a black suit.

* * *

So yeah, how was it? Did it get confusing? Should I try continue writing like this or totally dump this idea?

I'd _really_ appreciate feedback on this piece since this really is just a test. Even if you just say yay or nay, that'd really help!

(also I'm sorry for the no smut side of this, but if this goes down well I have a few ideas for smut and can write a couple chapters to satiate you hentais ;D)


	2. Chapter 2

**~ Chapter 2 ~**

* * *

Kiriwar sat with his feet on the table pushing against his chair so only the back legs of it held him up. His partner sat opposite hunched over with his head in his hand looking despondently into the distance. His employer, the eccentric man that owned this mansion and pretty much ran the entire city, always insisted they wait for everyone to be present before eating. It was annoying but Kiriwar did not mind it too much since it always amused him to tease the man. A white haired boy crawled in from the kitchen, Arbitro had been busy with something recently and so the boy had been somewhat neglected and often went to the kitchen where he would be given treats from the chef before dinner. Kau, as Arbitro called him, was a freak of nature really, but Kiriwar liked the boy. The pet made his way over to the seat at the head of the table and plopped himself down. Kiriwar stopped swinging on his chair and leaned over to give the boy a pat on the head since he seemed so dejected. His master had been ignoring him for the last 2 weeks and it had bothered Kiriwar to see the boy so lonely looking.

Kau had often accompanied the Punishers on patrols around the city but more so recently than before. It made the spikey black-haired Punisher wonder why. The boy leant his head against Kiriwar's thigh as the man continued to stroke his hair. The door opened suddenly causing Gunji to jump and suck up the slight dab of drool that had begun creeping out his mouth. The only person missing was sure to make his appearance now and that meant food would be served soon. Then in the man strode. His obnoxious white suit and pink boa were certainly a statement made to impact. However, Kiriwar thought, it was his bleached blond hair that set the whole look off. The Punisher no longer bothered about the masks Arbitro forced everyone who worked for him to wear, especially since he and Gunji had managed to change the man's mind about them wearing them too.

Arbitro had a strange smug smile on his face as Kiriwar noticed that he was holding someone's hand and pulling them into the room. What the punisher saw next made him actually sit upright and stare disbelievingly at the silver-haired teen that was dragged into the room. Since Gunji was sitting facing away from the door, he spun around at the look he noticed on his partner's face and clung to the back of his chair with mouth wide open. "It's the kitty!" The younger punisher said as he scrambled off his chair to approach them. The silver-haired teen cowered slightly at the advancing man and hid behind Arbitro. Seeing this, Arbitro held up a hand and snapped, "Stop, you're scaring him Gunji, please remember your manners." From beside him Kiriwar felt Kau leave his side and crawl as fast as his little body could carry him over to where Akira stood behind Arbitro. Stunned, the black-haired punisher sat in his seat staring at the teen._ So this was what had kept the weirdo so busy._

.-*-_-*-.

Akira looked at all the faces in the room. He was sure that he had seen them all somewhere before but he could not remember where exactly. The lanky blond in a red hoodie seemed rather intimidating as he stood staring at Akira from in front of Arbitro. The man had a strange looking grin on his face as his master reprimanded the blond calling him Gunji. A pale boy with white hair crawled towards him too. The only one who had not moved since Akira had entered the room sat at the table with an impressed look on his face. Arbitro still stood holding his hand as Akira cowered behind him. "Kau, are you pleased? Papa's sorry for ignoring you so much recently but I think this'll make up for it." As he spoke, Arbitro pulled Akira forwards a little and let go of his hand to push him towards the white haired boy.

Kau made a pleased sound in the back of his throat as he used Akira to support himself as he got onto two legs. The boy was smiling from ear to ear as he near enough suffocated Akira in a tight embrace. Akira felt a strange kind of happiness fill him as the boy clung around his neck. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see his master smiling and heading towards the top of the table to take a seat. Gunji watched from the side, his eyes had a nasty sparkle in them, as he looked Akira up and down. "Who knew the mutt we dragged in turned out to be such a pedigree pup?" The deep gravelly voice surprised Akira and he looked past Kau's head to see it was the dark haired man at the table speaking.

Akira had not been allowed to sit at the table, which confused the teen but he complied anyway. The delicious smells that eradiated off the table had Akira almost drooling in anticipation as his master cut apart small pieces of the meat. Kau had not let go of him and now sat behind him with his arms wrapped around his waist as they knelt together on the floor waiting to be fed. The first bite was like nothing he had ever tasted before. It was so much better than the solids he had been eating before. _Solids…?_ The thought had popped into his head without him even paying attention. _What are solids?_ Before he could continue on that train of thought, Arbitro held out another piece of his dinner distracting him. The two others sitting at the table aside from his master sat chattering away, not that Akira paid any attention to what they were talking about though.

.-*-_-*-.

After dinner, much to Gunji's protests, Arbitro had taken both his precious pets back to his room. There was no way he was going to let the Punisher's have their way with Akira. Not yet at least. Kau had seemed so happy to see Akira at dinner and still had not let the teen out of his grips even as they had left the dining hall. As they had been out for dinner, his bedroom had been fully cleaned; dirty towels removed, bed remade and the lights set only slightly dimmer than usual. Kau led Akira over to the four-poster bed almost bouncing with an excitement that made Arbitro chuckle. Any guilt he had held about ignoring the white haired boy had vanished now and he began to remove his elaborate suit.

Once Arbitro had removed the outer layers leaving him in his shirt and trousers, he approached the bed. Kau already had Akira underneath him, and began licking the teen's face. Arbitro crawled up beside them and lifted up Akira's shirt exposing his chest. "Kau, Akira's a very sensitive boy; make sure to treat him well." With an excited breath, the smaller boy began teasing Akira's nipples. Arbitro was more than happy for now to sit and watch as his pets played, for he really did enjoy the faces his new pet made.

.-*-_-*-.

Kau seemingly could not breathe through his nose and so Akira felt every breath the boy took ghost over his wet nipples as he licked and sucked them. Akira's master had done things like this with him countless times but this new feeling sent the teen's senses haywire. Kau was so much lighter and more eager than Arbitro who had taken his time trying to devour him. The growing warmth and wanton pressure coming from his groin had Akira wriggling in impatience against the silky bed sheets. Even though he knew he should not, Akira could not stop himself from reaching out for his master and pleading with his eyes for the attention he so dearly desired. Arbitro smiled and took the teen's hand and began kissing and sucking on his fingers, which had Akira whining from the back of his throat.

The bulge in his trousers was beginning to get painful now as Kau's tongue flickered against his nipples causing them to harden. With almost zero restraint left in him now, Akira used his free hand to messily unbuckle his belt enough to allow him to slip his hungry fingers under his trousers and into his briefs. The relief was almost instant as his lower half all but jumped against his fingers. The teen heard his master tut at his actions but nothing was going to stop him now. Arbitro pushed Kau back so that the boy sat on Akira's thighs and the two of them watched as Akira desperately tried to find a release from within the confines of his trousers.

.-*-_-*-.

Kau loved Akira. He knew that he loved him from the first time he had smelled the silver-haired teen. His papa had told him about various fantasies that included Akira and Kau together, one of which was happening right now. The white haired boy sat with his own saliva covering his chin as he felt the teen underneath him writhing with craving. Kau could only try to imagine the faces that Akira was making. He was distracted only for a moment before he noticed that his papa was in fact removing the zipped skirt that covered his lower half. Arbitro had always liked to dress him in things that were practical to remove. It was only then that Kau realised he had in fact grown hard down there, too. The black, lace-trimmed panties that he wore had a small wet patch on them, which his Papa stroked his thumb over making Kau wriggle in excitement.

Kau had long stopped caring about being embarrassed when someone else touched him privately, so leaned against his Papa's shoulder, and begged in the only way he knew he could.

.-*-_-*-.

Arbitro knew what Kau's nose rubbing into his shoulder meant. It had been something he had taught the boy to do since he had thought it was cute the first time he had done it. Akira had been naughty, and so to punish him, Arbitro slipped his hand inside his white haired pet's panties and pulled out the boy's cock. The look on his newest pet's face as he began stroking Kau's length showed just how desperately upset Akira was over the lack of attention he was receiving now. What Arbitro wanted was for Akira to be obedient no matter what was happening, so that he would only ever do things instructed of him. And as if to say that he could do just that, Akira took his hand from his trousers and curled his fingers into fists on each side of his head. Arbitro smiled as he had also taught Akira to beg cutely like that. The teen pushed up his chest, arching his back slightly and whined pleadingly.

It was the look in the teen's eyes that made Arbitro forgive him for being greedy. Arbitro used his free hand, unzipped Akira's trousers fully, and tugged down the hem of his briefs. The teen's erection stood up pulsing painfully and so Arbitro knelt behind Kau, leaned against the boy's back and pushed him down enough so that both his pet's cocks touched. Using slow and squeezing strokes, Arbitro had his pets moaning and letting out desire-filled breaths as he stroked them together. Arbitro watched as Akira wrapped his arms around Kau's shoulders and pulled him even closer allowing their lips to meet in a ravenous battle for dominance. The blond was delighted; their bodies were such a good match for each other and on the plus side, both seemed rather pleased with having the other as a mate.

Arbitro sat back on his heels and managed to tug down the rest of Akira's trousers so that he could easily access Akira's behind with his spare hand. Using the precum that had gathered at the tips of both his pet's cocks he lathered up his first and middle finger. The now twitching hole eagerly sucked in both his fingers in one go. Arbitro made sure his pets were well taken care of with respect to preparation. Their moans were getting more and more feverish as climax neared and Arbitro could feel an impatient presence growing inside of his own trousers. "Kau, my dear, show Papa how much you want it." Kau then promptly pulled down his panties so they not only revealed the front but also the back, too. Kau was such a well-trained pet; Arbitro loved the way the boy jumped to complete his orders.

.-*-_-*-.

Kau slipped one of his fingers inside his mouth and lathered it well before moving to his behind. His finger easily pushed inside and he began stretching out his hole. His whole body ached for further attention; he wanted his Papa inside him but he also wanted Akira. After he could fit two fingers inside easily, Kau took them out and began grinding his behind up against Arbitro's bulge. The grey haired boy beneath him did not look like he could last much longer and Kau longed to fill him up. His Papa, however, loved to draw the pleasure out over long periods, just giving enough to arouse but not enough to climax. Kau both loved and hated his Papa for doing this to him. Akira's moans were almost more than he could have wished for but he wanted to hear just how far pleasure could drive him.

.-*-_-*-.

The only thing Akira wanted more than release right now was the satisfied look on his master's as the man pushed inside him but this time Kau was here too. It perplexed the teen as to what would happen next. He could see that Kau was begging for Arbitro's cock by rubbing himself against it, but did that mean he would not be receiving his master's love? The attention his cock had been receiving suddenly halted as Arbitro quickly shuffled off his trousers and briefs. Akira watched as his master promptly held Kau's ass and thrusted slowly inside. Without even meaning to, a small whine crept its way out of his mouth and he looked up at his master with pleading eyes.

"Yes, yes, my dear, I have something very special for you tonight." Arbitro pulled Kau back with him and took a hold of the boy's cock. Akira groaned as he felt the tip of Kau's cock press up against his hole. Warmth filled him as his master pushed into Kau forcing the boy forwards and deep inside Akira. Kau let out a strained moan the boy struggled to deal with the pleasure. Kau was not quite as big as his master but having been aroused almost to the point of climax already Akira arched his back with his hands gripping onto the bedcovers as he let out a lustful moan.

.-*-_-*-.

Arbitro could hardly hold himself back as he began thrusting deeply into his pet; hearing the boy's moans and watching Akira's beautiful face contort in pleasure had him reaching his limit faster than he would have liked. Akira had his legs wrapped loosely around Arbitro's back, which made it a little difficult to take long thrusts, but Arbitro was not sure, had he been given the option to, that he could continue to tease his pets.

It had actually been quite some time since he had enjoyed such raw and simple sex with either of his pets but from the feel of their soaked cocks in his hand once again, he could tell they were having just as much pleasure as he was. Arbitro pulled at Kau's jaw his with free hand and tugged it around so that he could lock lips with the boy. Kay's tongue lovingly accepted his and without so much as a second thought. Once their kiss had ended, Arbitro watched as his pet leaned down to Akira and began licking at the teen's lips egging them open.

Arbitro truly wanted nothing more than to sit and watch his pets making out but he was also quite a selfish man. The feeling growing inside him was not about to sit back and be ignored, and so to both of his pets surprise Arbitro began thrusting in harder and much faster than before. His pet's bodies shook almost violently with each movement and Akira's legs slipped down to either side, resting on the bed. Arbitro pushed his lips between Kau's shoulder blades and kissed the boy repeatedly as he neared climax.

.-*-_-*-.

With the feeling of his papa's kisses on his back, Kau could barely hang onto his sanity anymore. Akira gripped around him so tightly that it was almost painful, not that he disliked the pain though. Kau could tell that Arbitro was overly impatient because there was barely any control in his thrusts but that in itself was pleasurable. Akira did not make very much noise but the small sounds that did manage to escape were truly beautiful. It made Kau want to lean down and eat him, something he had been more than tempted to try when he had kissed Akira earlier. However, if he did eat Akira, not only would his papa not be very happy, but that also meant that he could never smell the delightful sent that eradiated from the teen.

.-*-_-*-.

Akira relished in the look on Kau's face. He was sure that had Kau been allowed to keep his eyes, they would be incredibly beautiful as they sparkled with pleasure. If things kept going as they were, Akira was scared he might rip apart the bed sheets since he was gripping them so tightly. As much as he was being filled up inside, his cock felt lonely. There was no way he could touch it now, not after the passive punishment his master had given him already but this did not stop him from gyrating his hips to push up against Kau so his erection pressed against the boy's stomach.

.-*-_-*-.

Arbitro squeezed his hand between them and gripped his pet's cocks tightly as he stroked them. Each of them had cute little quirks that showed whenever they were close to cumming. Akira always bit his bottom lip and Kau's hole would twitch uncontrollably. Arbitro's final motions were powerful and had Kau climax slightly before Akira and himself. Semen spattered across the teen's chest and Arbitro watched as his pets collapsed and let out heavy breaths. Arbitro looked down at them lovingly and pulled his hand out to lick off the mess on his fingers. There was nothing he would not do for his pets.

Had this not been a special occasion, this would not have been enough to satiate Arbitro, but for today, he decided this would just have to do. A towel and a bowl of now lukewarm water sat upon the bedside table. After carefully pulling out of Kau, Arbitro strode over and dabbed the towel in the water before going back over to his pets to wash off the remnants of their escapade.

.-*-_-*-.

After his master had cleaned both of them off, Akira had crawled under the covers and now lay between Kau and him. Something felt a little off though, but Akira could not quite put a finger on it. As much as what had just happened had satisfied him, Akira could not shake the feeling of disgust. _What made him feel that way? _Kau had already fallen asleep; Akira could tell by the heavy breaths the boy took, just lighter than a snore. His master always had a mask on, even when he slept, and Akira was never sure when the man was asleep or not.

Today had been the first time he had left his master's bedroom since he could remember. _Why didn't he remember anything from before that?_ Maybe if he took a look around something might enlighten him was the idea that came to mind as he stared up the ceiling of the four poster bed. Chancing that his master was asleep, Akira crept out the bed as slowly as he could so as not to waken the two lying either side of him.

.-*-_-*-.

Gunji, like a child, was too excited to sleep. His mind had been imagining all the games he could play with the new kitty. It had been way too unfair of Arbitro to tell him he could not go near Akira at dinner, it's not like he would have hurt the teen… Well, not a lot, anyway. Maybe only just enough to see him cry, then he might have stopped. His skin was so fair too; perhaps it would have been nice to see a little contrast and the only way to see that, of course, would have been to use his claws. Yes, Arbitro just did not understand.

Nevertheless, Gunji was far too lively to be in bed trying to sleep right now and so he wandered around the mansions corridors making faces at all the weird statues he passed. Little did Gunji know that the thing he had been thinking about all evening was just around the corner almost begging to be toyed with…

* * *

I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! I can only apologise for it coming out so late. I honestly did start writing it pretty soon after the first chapter but I got extra hours at my work for over the summer and I'm telling you, 11 hour days aren't exactly the best motivators for writing. D:

So there's a whole lot more skipping about between characters' point of view in this chapter. Did it work? If it did, great! If it didn't, was it all too confusing or was it only a specific part? Please let me know, I want to make sure this is understandable for everyone ^^

Also, I'll put out a warning this time, unless some magic happens and I get a huge burst of motivation to write on a day off, the next chapter might be quite late as well. .;


	3. Chapter 3

**~ C****hapter 3 ~**

* * *

Akira had not considered the fact that anyone would still be up and around the mansion however, it was an idea he deeply regretted not having. Gunji had pretty much bumped into him as they had each turned the corner at the same time, and of course the blond was not just about to let Akira go like that. The man had tugged him along by the forearm and taken him into the kitchen of all places. Gunji had sat himself up on the metal pass that lined one wall of the kitchen and grinned down at the teen. "Do ya want a midnight snack, kitty?"

.-*-_-*-.

It had taken Gunji far too long to prepare this 'snack' he had envisioned for the kitty. When he and Kiriwar had done their rounds throughout Toshima the blond had an alarmingly sharp eye when it concerned the little silvery haired teen they had spotted. The teen hung around with some unsavoury folks, or at least that was what Arbitro would have said of them; however Gunji did not really care either way for them. Whenever the teen had picked out a solid from the selection that was placed in front of him, Gunji noticed that he almost always chose omurice. For some odd reason or another, the blond wanted to see the boy get his hopes up before stripping him bare of anything he ever wished for. Ideas liked this were ones that Gunji could spend hours plotting – which of course he had already.

Although the blond had taken the time to try and memorise the instructions on how to make the omurice, it did not look nearly as appetising as the picture the book had showed. Gunji sat on the edge of the table and watched intently as Akira took his first bite. The teen stilled and his eyes glazed over. _Was it really that bad? _It was only after a few seconds did the thought occur to Gunji when the teen still had not moved that the omurice was so bad he had in fact killed him.

.-*-_-*-.

Akira was not dead, of course, just in shock. Something about this taste that had spread out over his tongue set off a wave of nostalgia. He remembered the first time that Keisuke had figured out that it was his favourite flavour of solid and had thereafter only bought him omurice solids. He remembered how Motomi had noted that he only ever picked out that flavour and had taken it upon himself to constantly tease him playfully for it. Even Rin had began to follow suit and separated the flavours out giving the omurice ones to him. _Keisuke… Motomi… Rin… Why were these names so familiar to him? And why did he have such vivid memories of them? _The more Akira thought about it the more he felt pain tingling up his spine.

His thoughts were broken as he saw Gunji jump off the table in the corner of his eye and he turned to face the blond. Gunji looked panicked before a huge almost visible wave of relief washed over his face and he roughly flung his arms around Akira pulling him half out of his seat. "Ya had me worried there, Kitty, getting all still and that. Thought you was gonna keel over or sumthin'". As though he had forgotten about the omurice with only a single bite removed, Gunji pulled Akira all the way up to his feet and once again dragged him off.

.-*-_-*-.

Much of the night was spent with Akira being lugged along behind him as Gunji decided to show the boy all of his collections. Akira did not really seem interested in the amount of belts Gunji had managed to accumulate, nor the golden teeth he had plucked from the open mouths of dead Igura participants. The teen seemed distracted by something not physical and the new obedient sparkle that had tingled in his eyes after Arbitro had finished with him did not seem as bright. _Perhaps there really was something wrong with the omurice… _It was not long before their night-time tour was interrupted by a tall figure blocking a doorway. "What're you doing dragging the little lady around? 'Bitro gonna have your ass for touching 'im when you ain't been told ya can."

Kiriwar was not exactly the lunatic's little angel but he had always played by the rules as much as possible. Gunji did not even resent the old man for doing it either since it had been more than once that Kiriwar had gotten the blond out of trouble. _But this time was different. It wasn't fair for Arbitro to keep the kitty all to himself. Not since he'd spotted him well before Arbitro had. It wasn't fair. _"Nah, nah, we're just playin', see?" Gunji held up the wrist that he had gripped and not let go of for the past hour and a half. Akira looked up at the big hulk of a man in the doorway and whimpered. _Dammit._

"Uh-huh, and so what was that sound, eh? That to me ain't sound like he wanting to play with ya." Kiriwar raised his eyebrow and proceeded to flick the blond's forehead. "Sound to me like you're in for a beatin' from 'Bitro tomorrow." Gunji felt Akira tug against the grip he had on him and turned to look at the teen. _It wasn't fair. _Akira pouted before letting out a big yawn. Gunji shrugged, it did not look like he would get to show the kitty his bedroom, not tonight at least.

.-*-_-*-.

Akira left the punisher's arguing over some nonsense and wandered back through the mansion. A statue to the teen's left seemed far too familiar and so he leaned over to it to get a better look. _"This place has always given me the creeps…" _The voice that jumped into his mind as he looked at the statue was deep and husky; the scent of cigarette smoke seemed to waft through Akira's nostrils. _Motomi… Who was this man and why did he have so many memories of him that felt as though they weren't even his? _A sharp prick that of one a needle might give tingled somewhere in the base of his spine. Akira swivelled around but no one was there. The teen felt his back but his shirt did not seem to have been moved at all.

The teen shook his head and continued down the corridor. Finally, after a few turns Akira managed to stumble upon the door to his master's bedroom. The room inside seemed almost unmoved since he left earlier. Akira flopped down in between the two sleeping bodies and snuggled down under the covers once again. As the teen drifted into sleep the taste of the omurice lingered faintly still and that night the boy dreamed of people trying to get him to smile for a photograph.

* * *

So, I know this is a short chapter but I'm going to college for all of this month and therefore will not be working crazy hours like I have been over the past few months. WHICH MEANS, hopefully I'll be able to get in some decent amount of writing whilst I'm here. I'm aiming for at least like a chapter a week? But hopefully I'll do more.

Anywhoooo, I hope you enjoyed this little attempt at moving the plot along. I was going to do a Gunji x Akira scene but I decided this won't just be an entirely smut based fic, I'd kinda like to have some plot in here too. :P

As always, thank you for all of your support and again I'm sorry for the lack of updates, but I will make it my sole duty to produce at _least _6 chapters this month. _At least. _...Maybe...


	4. Chapter 4

**~ Chapter 4 ~**

* * *

Arbitro had begun to notice something strange about the newest addition to the family. Akira looked as though he were in constant pain, his fingers periodically lingering to a spot on his lower back. It struck Arbitro that perhaps the pet was having some kind of reaction to the drugs that had injected into him. Arbitro was not even sure himself of the side effects of the drugs he had used since it was the first time he had used it on one of his own pets that he had not broken entirely for selling off as prizes to Igura participants. The strained look on the teen's face was worrying. Arbitro wanted to make sure that his pet was as happy and comfortable as possible but had no idea how to fix this problem.

There were several reasons as to what was actually happening to his precious pet and Arbitro was having trouble deciphering which might be the case this time. Akira sat on the floor next to Kau like normal waiting for him to feed them. The teen had been incredibly quieter than normal but no less obedient.

Arbitro sat cutting up his pet's dinner into sizable pieces when he saw it.

It happened suddenly. Akira seemed to transform in the corner of his eye. The teen's eyes were no longer the hazy gleam they had been before and his strained features sank into a look of worry and fear. Arbitro noticed almost immediately since he had barely even taken his eye of the teen for a second over the last couple of days.

_Perhaps he just really wants his dinner..._ "What's wrong my dear, are you hungry?" Arbitro held out his hand with a small cube shaped piece of pork on it.

.-*-_-*-.

It was as though he had just removed a pair of tinted glasses. Akira saw how foul and disturbed this whole setting was. He was on the floor wearing something he would barely call clothes being hawkeyed by the creep sat above him.

He understood the pain and grief his body had experienced in order for him to become so obedient for this monster of a man. The pricks he felt so much recently in his lower back had in fact been needles forced upon him to him to make him think only of his _master_.

Akira shivered. He had to get out of here, he had to find Keisuke and Motomi and Rin and get away from this nightmare of a mansion.

It felt as though he were covered in filth; he knew he had just been bathed but there was no mistaking the disgust he felt crawling under his skin. _Tainted from the inside out._

Arbitro's voice sounded foreign as it rang down from above his head. The pork held out in front of his looked disgusting. Akira could see the well-trimmed nails and could smell the heavy perfume coming from the man even over the smell of the meat. If he was going to get out of here, he needed to act as though nothing had happened. Arbitro had left his room unguarded the other night when Akira had slipped out and started wandering around the mansion so if he continued acting 'normal' he would be able to slip out again.

_There is nothing else I can do…_

Akira smiled sweetly up at his _master_ and licked the little dribble of gravy that had covered the man's fingers before taking the pork. Once he finished chewing, he opened his mouth waiting for his next piece. Arbitro hesitated as he looked down at the teen with a puzzled frown and Akira wondered whether that had been convincing enough.

.-*-_-*-.

That night as they got into bed, Arbitro still had not let go his idea that his pet was having terrible side effects from the drugs. _Perhaps he is just in need…_ Arbitro knew how to satiate the teen but had been holding off for the past couple days for fear of doing something that might speed up whatever issue had been going on with the teen's change in mood.

Arbitro had his pets sitting on the end of the bed in only their underwear, as he looked them over. Kau sat with an expectant twitch in his leg and Arbitro noticed the bulge under his lacy panties twitch as well. Kau had been left without any pleasure over the last couple of days too, so Arbitro was certain the boy wanted some now.

His silver-haired pet, however, seemed less eager. Akira had his hands loosely interlinked over his thighs and kept avoiding eye contact. Since Akira's frame was slightly more masculine than Kau's, Arbitro had him wearing a pair of tight red boxer briefs. The teen's pale skin was truly magnificent under the dim lighting of the room.

Moving towards Akira, Arbitro knelt in front of him and placed his hands on top of his. _It was time to do a test._ "Akira, darling, those lips of yours are so pretty. Won't you help master by putting them to good use?"

If Akira could do this with as much gusto as he had done in the past, then surely this mood change was just a small side effect.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed. I know this is short again but I find it easier for me to put out a little at a time. Feels like less work (pressure)?

Anyways guys, what's up with all the follows and barely any favourites? It's so weird. I don't think I've seen that happen before. :P

But thanks for reading and following! I ain't complaining.


	5. Chapter 5

**~ Chapter 5 ~**

* * *

_No. Nonononononononono! _Akira had several gruesome flashbacks of the acts he had done over the past few weeks. It took every fibre of his being to keep his outward expression indifferent as he had heard Arbitro's command.

He knew he had to be excited, the previous Akira, the one that Arbitro had created, would have been overjoyed at such an opportunity. A hoarse squeal slipped from his lips as he leaned forwards and licked his _master's_ face. A strange light flickered in Arbitro's eyes and it took all Akira had to keep himself acting as if he could not wait for this _treat._

_If I don't do this, I'm not getting out of here. If I don't do this, I'm not getting out of here. _This would be his mantra. Arbitro stood and unbelted his trousers before letting them slide to the floor around his ankles. By the time Akira's fingertips were only an inch away from his _master's_ frilly underwear, his mantra was now just a constant stream of words screaming around his head.

.-*-_-*-.

His pet seemed normal. The reaction Arbitro had received was the same as before, the way Akira sat forward with anticipation was no different but the man just could not shake the strange feeling. The boy's fingers felt as eager as ever and Arbitro certainly had no room for complaint when he felt a warm, wet sensation greet his semi-erection.

Kau evidently had not noticed anything about Akira either as his pet, he was sure, would have given some inclination of concern if he had. Perhaps Akira had just been feeling lonely. Arbitro recalled a time when he had been incredibly busy with several new subjects in the midst of becoming his dolls for sale. During that time, Kau avoided him quite a bit. To the point where the boy would sleep on the other side of the bed. It had not taken Arbitro long to realise his pet had been jealous and it had only taken a little coddling to reconcile the boy.

Could Akira be feeling neglected? Arbitro supposed he was no longer the centre of attention since Kau had come into the picture again. He could actually just give Akira another shot of the drugs tomorrow, just in—_Oooh… _The teen had hit his sweet spot interrupting his train of thought. Arbitro had to focus on his pet; he would worry about this later.

.-*-_-*-.

The only way he knew what he was doing was by thinking about what he had already done. It revolted him even more that way because not only was he doing it now, he was reliving things he hoped he would not have to.

Akira paused for a moment to salivate as he allowed his hand to slide along Arbitro's shaft at a steady pace. The man, from what he recalled, had a very sensitive spot along the bottom of his length. Given enough pressure, this spot would send Arbitro over the edge and so Akira decided to focus on it. If he could get this gruelling affair to an end, he would do anything to get there as fast as he could. The only thing that lingered on the back of his mind as he placed his lips back around the tip and continued the onslaught was that Kau was there. There was no way Arbitro was going to allow only himself to be pleasured without giving back what he had taken and least of all without giving to those who had received nothing at all.

.-*-_-*-.

Arbitro positioned guards in a few places throughout mansion during the night. Most positions would have two or three rotations allowing the guards to rest. But not for Kobe. Arbitro trusted him to the extent where he would be placed to guard only that room, by himself, all night. In the year and a half that he had been standing outside the door of the master bedroom, not one incident had occurred. Which was why, over the last half of the year and a half, Kobe and often spent the nights in the break room with the other guard's playing card games.

Kobe would occasionally go for a walk past the doors when he went for a smoke or to the toilet, but to be brutally frank, the noises coming from inside the room were what really drove him to hide away in the break room. Tonight, of course, was no exception. Kobe had grown accustomed to the sparkle that Arbitro held in his eyes when he was going to do whatever he did to his 'pets'…

.-*-_-*-.

Arbitro had stopped his pet before he had climaxed and now found himself in a new position. Akira was lying with his back to the mattress, Kau between his opened thighs balanced over the top of the boy and Arbitro held in his hands a brand new toy. With the push of a button, it buzzed to life and caught the attention of both his pets. The toy itself looked rather frightening to those who might not know how to use it. Arbitro had had it made especially for his pets and so knew exactly what he was about to do, but the looks on his pets faces made him pause.

"This will only make you feel good, my darlings, I promise…" All three of them were naked and Arbitro had even taken the time to oil his pets up so that things might run a little smoother. The oils he had used were to his side and he began pouring some over the toy in his hands.

The toy was shaped sort of like a two-pronged pitchfork. Certainly intimidating even when turned off but when Arbitro pressed another button the tips of the prongs began to circle. _Oh, this will be interesting. _He reset the toy so that it was off and began fiddling around with his pets' positions a little. Arbitro started with Kau; he slipped two of his fingers inside the boy and began scissoring his fingers to make sure that he was relaxed enough. Helpfully enough, the oils he had used were infused with aromas that relaxed and increased sensitivity.

Once satisfied, Arbitro moved onto Akira and did the exact same thing allowing himself a little chuckle as a sweet sound escaped from the teen.

.-*-_-*-.

_Would it be easier to die right now?_ Crazy thoughts scattered themselves about his mind as he lay there watching Arbitro position the toy over both his and Kau's entrances. _I've come this far, it's only this one last time. This will be the last time._ In a way, Akira was slightly glad that the oils seemed to be affecting him, since he was sure it was not his natural reaction as he let out a half bitten back moan when the head of the toy pushed inside him.

_Just this last time._ Akira was abhorrently aware of the toy pushing deeper inside him and even more repulsed when it felt quite good. The toy was a strange sensation and Akira found himself subconsciously comparing the feeling to that of his master's and Kau's cocks. What really shook him and almost broke down his defences entirely was when Arbitro hit the first button again.

Vibrations tingled his insides and had whimpers and slight groans slipping passed his lips. _Was it easier to give into the pleasure than try keep himself under control? Would that come across as more convincing? … Was he just thinking up excuses? _Akira found that once again his mind became a tangled mess of emotional thoughts entwined with doubt and even fear.

.-*-_-*-.

The toy was working wonders, his pets were both twitching with desire and the noises they made had Arbitro clutching at his erection just to find some comfort as it stood painfully hard. He made sure his thrusts were meticulous in ensuring pleasure. Kau was now pushing his head into Akira's chest unable to keep it up anymore and Arbitro could not help but press the second button as he found himself seriously nearing climax already.

_Oh, how he loved the sound of his pets experiencing pleasure. _Just listening to them was enough for him at times. Arbitro watched as Akira clung to the sheets and arched his back, which, he assumed from the noise that erupted from the boy, caused the toy to really hit that sweet spot inside him.

.-*-_-*-.

Kobe paced from one end of the corridor to the other attempting to avoid as much of the noises coming from behind the door as possible. He liked to make sure that Arbitro was asleep before he wandered off anywhere else just in case the man might call for him or emerge from the room for some reason. Tonight must have been quite a stimulating evening, as the noises seemed to die down a lot faster than usual. _Might've tired themselves out quick or something._

Pausing in front of the door the guard pressed his ear against the wood and listened.

_Nothing._

.-*-_-*-.

Exhausted, and scarily so, Akira lay between Arbitro and Kau as usual. The vibrations from that toy had really tired both him and Kau out after only a single round, which Akira was glad of since Arbitro seemed pleased enough to end it after one anyway.

_Just this last time._ That was it. His last time was over, he had survived and hopefully managed to at least secure himself the rest of the night to escape. Kau had pretty much passed out as soon as his head hit the fluffy pillows. Akira was not quite sure if Arbitro was asleep but Akira had patience yet.

He lay in the dark thinking through his plan. The room was fairly easy to navigate. He would have to hope that Arbitro had some sort of normal clothing in the wardrobe that he could put on easily to at least cover his naked body. Akira was pretty sure they were on the third floor so that meant trying to find a staircase. He had made it to the kitchen on the second floor last time so he was at least capable of finding his way back there. It was just a case of finding the stairs down to the ground floor and a way out that was not the front door.

Akira held no doubt in his mind that the front door would be guarded, if not heavily so. If worst came to worst he could just climb out a window. Now all he had to do was wait until he was definite Arbitro was asleep…

* * *

So uhhh... Yeah, totally did not get as much writing done as I thought I would! My bad guys. Here's a kinda smutty chapter to make up for it and a little more plot too.

Thanks for sticking with me even though I'm terrible at keeping my word! I'm just going to write when I can but work has been hella busy so again, I won't be promising anything. (T-T)/

Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**~Chapter 6~**

* * *

There was not much he could have done about it, really. The boy, although very slender and frail looking had made a mad dash and Kobe, out of practice, barely even managed to grab onto the air behind Akira.

All the guard could do was stand stupefied as the half-naked boy leaped through the hedges. _What the hell was he going to do now…_

.-*-_-*-.

Akira had laid there for about 10 minutes before he risked moving into a sitting position. Every one of his movements were slower than was probably necessary. It was as if he was attempting his escape in slow motion. Every rustle of the covers made another bead of nervous sweat form on his forehead. With stilled breathing, the boy managed to untangle himself from the bed.

He could have literally kissed Arbitro's feet for being careless enough to leave the wardrobe doors open from earlier. In the darkness, Akira felt his way around the walk-in wardrobe and felt some familiar feeling fabric on top of what must have been a chest of drawers. Picking up the item, Akira peered into the dimness and guessed they were jeans. Hearing the slight jingle of a chain, a thought occurred to him that they might even be the ones he had worn to dinner. Hope set in then; those jeans had been not only comfortable but also sturdy enough to last outside.

A murmured groan caught his attention. _Shit._ Peeking out from the wardrobe, barely able to see a thing, he guessed that the lump on the bed now lying in the space where he had once been was Arbitro. Akira could only hope that his missing presence had not been noticed enough to wake the man up.

Deciding against bothering to find a shirt as it would waste too much time; Akira made his way over as quietly as possible to the door. _This was the truly hard part._ Using the slightly squeaky handle was enough but Akira knew that the windows out in the hall would allow the moonlight to pour into the room. The silvery light was already encompassing the doorframe as it was.

If he did it fast, he would risk making a lot of noise, however, the slower he did it, the longer there would be light in the room. From his previous venture out of this room at night, Akira had not been under any pressure, he had not even really been thinking about anything at all. Perhaps if he just willed himself to be calm and open the door as though it were nothing everything would be okay.

Akira realised he could also just make an excuse as if he had needed the bathroom or was hungry if Arbitro woke up. Explaining the jeans would be a little troublesome but he was sure he could manage it. _Don't even think about it._

The door opened with a slight click and moonlight flooded through the opening. He was through and almost half way down the corridor before he allowed himself to breathe again. Akira almost laughed at himself for how easy it had been and for how much he had been panicking.

Feeling slightly exposed in his shirtless nature, Akira kept close to the walls, staying within the shadows reaches as much as possible. The mansion was fairly quiet. Akira had been right in guessing there were guards, though. Now that he was more or less back to his normal self, his senses were far more attune to his surroundings. He could head people moving around in the distance, the sounds of them talking came muffled through the walls. Whether they were on this floor or not, Akira could not quite tell.

Thankfully, the stairs, as he remembered were made from some kind of stone, marble most likely or a look alike. Crouching slightly, using the heels of his feet first, Akira made his way silently downstairs.

At the bottom, a little to the right he saw the twirling stairs that led to the ground floor. The corridor along to his left had several voices coming from somewhere so his only real option was to go along the corridor ahead or further to his right. Thinking that escaping from the front of the mansion was not the best plan he headed right.

Once he reached the end of the corridor, he found himself faced with large, black, metal doors. These ones were not chained up like the ones he could remember from downstairs; however, they were still fairly intimidating. With his hand on the iron handle, Akira could almost feel the anticipation clinging to him.

Just as he was about to pull the door open, another door further back along the corridor opened. _How did he not sense another presence?_ Akira spun around to see a man dressed much like all the other guards, white mask and all staring back at him with a slightly confused expression on his face.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" Disbelief almost oozed from the man's question and Akira had absolutely no idea what he should do. Akira stood there unable to answer with his hand loosely holding the door handle still. "Are you lost or something? I can show you to wherever you want to go…" Still unsure of what was going on; Akira could almost hear the cogs going round in the guards head.

There was not much for it really. Akira was stuck with only two options: slip back into his submissive pet-like self and act as if he were truly just a little lost puppy or get the hell out of there. How he would manage the latter was something he was still trying to figure out; he could tell he was going to run out of time before he pieced anything worthy or trying together.

Whatever was behind the black doors worried him. _What if it was just a windowless room? _Akira vaguely remembered being tortured, or _trained_, in one just like that. Without taking his eyes of the guard, Akira slowly began to pull the door towards himself.

"Ah- There's not much for you in there-" The guard had started walking towards him and at that Akira flung himself through the opening and let the door slam heavily shut behind him. A skylight lit the room just enough to allow the boy to see its contents. Or _occupants_, he should more likely say.

About six or seven lifeless bodies lay splayed across cushions that covered the edges of the room. Akira gasped. _Why on earth was Arbitro keeping these in here? _A yelp almost escaped him when he heard a groan and realised that the bodies were in fact alive. From behind the metal door, Akira heard footsteps quickly approaching.

Trying to ignore everything else, Akira scanned the rest of the room. From what he could tell there seemed to be a curtain on the opposite side of the room. If he was lucky enough that meant there was a window behind it. Making his way over, Akira pulled back the curtain only to find a narrow corridor.

The metal door opened and Akira only head the beginning of whatever the guard was trying to say before dashing off down the corridor.

This part of the mansion must extend out from the main section, Akira realised, what with the skylight in the strange room and all. At the end of the corridor, there were two doors to either side. Since it was narrow enough, Akira managed to open both doors at once, which was a good thing too as he heard the guard now picking up his pace coming from behind him.

To the left, in a glimpse Akira saw a sofa and a coffee table, and to the right was something that almost made his heart flip with joy. _Stairs._ Without a second hesitation, the boy almost flung himself down the metal staircase. The guard was close behind him; Akira could hear his footsteps echo metallically off the walls. "Hey! Stop!"

_As if. _Akira burst through the door at the bottom and just ran.

…

…

Akira checked himself over once when he finally came to a halt in one of Toshima's battered old buildings. The hedges he had sprinted through left a few cuts here and there on his bare chest but they were barely even flesh deep.

Now that he was outside the reality of his escape began to hit him. The exhilaration and fear he had felt left him short for breath and he held himself up against the wall with a shaky hand. He was really out of shape, _how long had he actually been kept imprisoned there?_

First things first, Akira decided to try to find somewhere to spend the rest of the night. He did not fancy wandering around in the dark without a shirt on in the state he was in from everything that had happened. As he smoothed his hand through his hair, taking a deep breath he remembered that he was still wearing the collar and cuffs. The feel of the leather sent a shiver down his spine as he threw the things to the ground.

Leaving the empty building behind, Akira headed wherever his feet took him. The further he got away from the mansion the better. In the distance at the end of the street, a building looking oddly out of place caught his attention. Akira had only seen one before but had never stepped inside one before. The church seemed like it was empty from the outside and Akira took extra care to try and sense any signs of life coming from within before stepping through the small gap in the church doors.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, everyone!

This chapter is purely plot, I hope that's okay. Thank you for reading (^-^)/


End file.
